Problem: $\dfrac{4}{100} + \dfrac{16}{10} = {?}$
The fractions must have the same denominator before you can add them. Rewrite $\dfrac{16}{10}$ as $\dfrac{160}{100}$ $\dfrac{4}{100} + \dfrac{160}{100} = {?}$ $ = \dfrac{164}{100}$